


An Original Caffrey

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N</b>: A happy birthday gift to my buddy <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/"><b>aragarna</b></a>\o/ Again, happy birthday ♥ :D</p><p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1800x1295 @72dpi</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Original Caffrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/gifts).



> **A/N** : A happy birthday gift to my buddy [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[**aragarna**](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/)\o/ Again, happy birthday ♥ :D
> 
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1800x1295 @72dpi

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pjxu3opf6gtsdeu/an%20original%20caffrey.png?dl=0)  



End file.
